A Bit Shallow?
by crazyreader11
Summary: One-Shot. What would happen if Danny said something that crossed the line for Sam and she hatched a shallow little plan? If anyone has the right to be a little shallow for one day, I'd say Sam does. This is a fluff people.


**I just wanted to write this because I've been dying to write for the past week plus a few days. It's not one of my bests, but I liked it none the less. Sometimes simplicity is the best way to go. Besides, I'm focusing on another story so when I thought about this one night before bed and it refused to leave my subconscious I wrote it down. I think it's cute.**

**Sometimes it takes a shallow move to get the boy to act. I just wanted to write something different than all my other writings, which is why I wrote this about Sam (and Danny). I think it's highly improbable that Sam would ever do something shallow like Plan B (confused? It's in the story) for real, but that's the glory of FanFiction i guess!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom but please enjoy my tale! On with the Story!**

_Sam's POV_

So today, I got asked out. It was by this guy in my French class and he asked me right in front of Danny and Tucker. In _French_. It was actually quite romantic, but I turned him down, telling him that I've got another boy on my mind. He looked glanced at Danny, nodded his head, and told me his offer stands before walking away.

This is the third time this month, and I have to say that I was pretty impressed to see him get this far. Normally Danny glares at any guy that talks to me and they normally run off before they finish asking. If Danny and I had been dating, I would have maybe thought it sweet. But we aren't so I got annoyed. Then I got upset when I asked him why he'd do that and he'd give me some lame reason. Secretly, I did like the attention. Just not the reasons.

The French boy was attractive, don't get me wrong, but I think I've made it obvious—unintentionally—to most of the students at Casper High that I like Danny. If only he shared these feelings. Life would be so much better.

Did I mention what really ticks me off though? Apparently I can't talk to or get asked out by guys, but Danny's allowed to fall head-over-heels for all the other girls at our school. How is that fair? I'm not some prize or trophy, but that's what he acts like I am to him. Well, only when it comes to the topic of other guys and me, but still. Some girls might find this attractive and cute, but me, I find it completely unjust and wrong. Besides, Danny's made it pretty obvious he doesn't feel _that_ way about me since he can't go three seconds without staring at Paulina.

Although, the jealous look he had after I told him what the boy said in French almost convinced me otherwise. However, I doubt Danny's just faking a crush on every other girl in the school. There's no reason for him to.

"You told him no right?" Danny asked me. I was a little taken aback by his assertive tone, but I answered anyways.

"I told him no," I replied. Tucker was snickering in the background on the opposite side of the lunch table, but if Danny heard him he paid no attention as he asked me, "What did he say when he looked at me?"

"Um, he said his offer still stands for me and then I said thanks and he left," I said. I wasn't about to tell Danny that I told the guy I liked someone else. If he couldn't connect the dots he had right in front of him then who was I to connect them for him? Ya, I may love Danny but he was treating me in a less than proper way according to my standards.

"You thanked him for asking you out?" he asked, eyebrows high.

"Uh, ya. Why are you freaking out about it anyways?" I asked. For a minute, I dared to hope that he'd say something like 'Because I love you' or something close but I was sorely disappointed when he answered, "Because you shouldn't date him."

That set me off. No one tells me who I can and cannot date. That sounded way too much like my parents and since he obviously had no interest in me, I devised a plan. I shut my mouth and refused to look at him. I didn't even kick Tucker when he muttered the words 'jealous', 'possessive', and 'lovebirds'. Nope, I kept quiet and even though Danny tried to apologize, I ignored him. He didn't really mean them. When school was over I walked home, not waiting for him or Tucker. I had a plan, and I was going to execute it.

For weeks Tucker's been telling me Danny feels the same way, but I wasn't going to believe it until I saw it. So I took Tucker's other advice and decided to make the first move. Only, I think he meant I should tell him how I feel, not make him jealous and ask all the girls in school to be my allies tomorrow like a shallow witch.

O well. Sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I even got Paulina to help me, and I detest Paulina. If Danny doesn't say something tomorrow, all hope was lost and I would officially give up. I'd probably cry myself to sleep and yell at Tucker. No doubt it'd strain mine and Danny's friendship, but as long as he doesn't find out what really happened, we'd make it through it.

So that's how I ended up wearing a dress to school without my combat boots. My mother didn't even have to force it on me. It ended just above my knee and fit my curves beautifully. It was a darker shade of purple than one might find on the rainbow, and today I used light green eyeliner instead of black. My hair was down and I was wearing green flats, the same green as my make-up. My purple eyes looked stunning and the green outline on the bottom of my dress and quarter-long sleeves actually looked quite nice on me. I wasn't even wearing leggings.

Ready or not Fenton, here I come.

_Danny's POV_

I thought I could handle anything. It would be weird if I said it out loud considering I'm Fenton at the moment, but still. After all, my alter-ego is Danny Phantom, the town's ghostly protector. But when I saw my best friend Sam walk through the doors of Casper High I seriously doubted myself.

She looked gorgeous, sexy, hot, and downright stunning. I had to manually close my jaw with my hand because that's how bad I was gaping at her. I'd always thought Sam looked beautiful, but this is just…wow.

It's totally going to make me hiding my crush for her harder than it already is. If I thought the guys were hard to keep away before, I had no idea what I'd be up against today. Not even two seconds after Sam entered did some guy in our grade walk up to her and make her laugh. It made me so upset that I was about ready to screw the secret identity thing and yell over the school grounds: Sam Manson in **mine**, but I didn't for two reasons. One: She would kill me for labeling her my property. Two: She was smiling and laughing back.

That broke my heart and it would have completely been ripped to shreds had she not shook her head no and walked away. I had no doubt that he'd asked her out, but at the sight of her declining I felt a whole lot better.

The feeling didn't last long though.

It took a few minutes for Sam to walk to her locker because as soon as she moved away from the first boy, another replaced him. And I would have done something about all the flirting had a thought not frozen me to my spot: She was flirting back. Normally she didn't flirt back, at least not for this long, so what's going on? What's different about today?

When she finally made it to her locker, the one between mine and Tucker's, she smiled at me. I smiled back and was about to compliment her but I was rudely interrupted by Val and Paulina. I was going to tell them to go away, but Sam actually started talking with them.

"Hey guys," Sam had said, as though she didn't hate them.

"Hey Sam, love the new look. Is it working?" Val asked. Before Sam could answer Paulina asked, "Ya, he ask you yet?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. And no not yet," Sam said. Well this is weird. Sam is having a friendly conversation with Paulina and Val. The same two girl's Sam hated with a passion yesterday. Then I actually heard what they'd said.

"Wait, who asking you what?" I asked in confusion.

"Sam likes this guy…," Val stared allowing Paulina to finish by saying, "…and she's trying to get his attention."

"Who is he?" I asked, turning to Sam. I didn't know she liked someone! Why hadn't she told me? Does Tucker know?

"And if he doesn't ask me by the end of today, I think I'll just die and give up," Sam said, ignoring my question.

"Well, good luck girl," Val said before she and Paulina headed down the hallway.

Wait. Give up? Sam never gives up on anything! Sam would give up on liking this guy? Who's the guy? Should I be upset that he's probably breaking her heart or should I hope that he doesn't ask her and then be there for her when her heart is broken? I was about to ask her who this guy was again, but Tucker walked up and gave a low whistle. I had to restrain myself from punching him. It was only Tucker. They'd never date, so I really shouldn't be that jealous.

"Is this what you took my advice as?" Tucker asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Sam.

"Yes. He had it coming and if this isn't enough of a hint and all the other guys asking me and all the gossip going around, then I give up. I will accept that he'll never feel the same way and move on," Sam said.

"Really?" Tucker asked. Now both his eyebrows were raised and his eyes were open wide.

"Sadly, yes really. Help would be appreciated," Sam replied before looking at me once more and walking away.

"Tucker, what's going on?" I asked. "Who's the guy that Sam likes?"

Tucker just shook his head at me and muttered, "Clueless," before walking after Sam.

_Sam's POV_

Finally: lunch time. I didn't know dressing like this would get _all_ these guys attentions! All this flirting is seriously wearing down on me, not to mention the guilt I was feeling for leading them on. It's shallow what I'm doing, I'll admit it, but once I set my stubborn mind on something, I can't stop. I don't give up and I attack every challenge with all that I have.

So far I'd been asked out by more than half of the freshmen boys and even had a few sophomore guys ask me. That French dude came by again and I told him I'd give him a chance if my plan failed. He was nice after all and he'd asked first so it only seemed fair.

I was losing my mind. Danny has been staring at me all day, yet he still hasn't asked me out or even talked to me unless it was a question. He glared at every guy that talked to me and even the teachers gave him incredulous looks. How is it I fell in love with Mr. Clueless?

Well, plan B was set to start half way through lunch unless Danny made his move, so I might as well chow down now while I have the chance. I did notice that Danny sat a little closer to me than usual, but it wasn't enough. Tucker and I had talked and he told me he thinks I should just tell him, but after I told him that what Danny said was basically what my parents told me every day about him and Danny, he shut up and was willing to go along with my plan. Good thing too because plan B involved Dash.

It had been Paulina and Star's idea, and I told them that if Danny hadn't made a move by lunch that I would play along. Really, all I had to do was flirt back with Dash, but he's Danny Fenton's worst enemy. It was a bit extreme but I was getting desperate.

"So, has he asked you yet? I've been dropping hints all day," Tucker asked while staring at his PDA.

"Just about every other guy _but_ him has asked. It's unbelievable really," I told him.

"Who hasn't asked you?" Danny asked. He's been trying to narrow down who I like all day, but since I wouldn't tell him the name he'd settled with clues and observation.

"Nick, James, Kole, a few A-listers, half the sophomore class, you, and Tucker," I replied, listing the names off on my fingers. He'd already figured out that it wasn't a sophomore that I liked, but I felt the need to add them to make the list seem longer than it actually was. I'd gotten asked a few times in the lunch line, so those were the only ones left.

"I'll ask and you can erase my name off your list," Tucker said with a smirk. I grinned back and said, "I'm waiting."

"Sam, will you go out with me?" he asked, faking attraction by putting his hands over his heart and giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I tried to hold back my laughter as I said, "O Tucker, I'm glad you asked but I must decline your offer." I'd tilted my head to the side and place my left hand over my heart. After Tucker faked sadness and tears, we couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Now that that's over, every other guy on the list has a _real_ chance right?" Tucker said. He was trying to hint to Danny to ask, but he knew that I wouldn't accept it if he didn't really mean it.

"Yup. My mystery guy is still on the list," I said while taking a bite of my salad. To my surprise, Danny smiled a little. Did he catch our hint? Was he going to ask me? After a few minutes of silence from him I'd had it. I let out a deep sigh and gave Tucker _The Look_ so he knew to give Dash the signal, which was really only him bending over to 'tie' his shoe lace.

I prepared myself for what was about to come. I stood up, pretending to go throw my food away, and then plan B was put into action. Dash came up and grabbed my waist and when I looked at him I smiled. I could see Danny out of the corner of my eye and as soon as I had smiled he'd froze. It looked like he was sitting on air. I felt a little bad for doing this to him, but there was no going back now.

"Why hello to you to," I said.

"What are you doing Friday?" Dash asked, loud enough so everyone could hear but quiet enough that he wasn't screaming in my face. Everyone knew Dash was doing this just to piss Danny off, so no one was shocked when I flirted back. They'd expected it. Well, everyone but Danny.

"You tell me," I said. I batted my eyelashes a few times just to make sure my flirty intentions were clear.

"You're coming to my football game where you'll sit front row with the rest of the fan girls. We're totally going to whoop the other school's team," he commented. I could tell he was enjoying pissing Danny off, and had I not been extremely upset with Danny I would have smacked him. But I was so I didn't.

"What time?"

"Six."

"I'll think about it," I said. With that I threw the rest of my salad away and walked back to my table. I sat down like I hadn't just made a big scene and started twirling my hair with my finger. I could practically feel all the eyes staring at our table, waiting to see what would happen. Tucker mouthed the word 'wow' to me before turning back to his PDA. Danny just looked at me, mouth wide open.

And then he grabbed my hand and before I knew it he was leading me out into the hallway. _Please tell me he's come to his senses!_ I thought.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed as soon as the doors to the cafeteria were closed.

Not expecting that type of outburst I asked, "Excuse me?"

"Why did you flirt with Dash? You shouldn't do that!"

"I shouldn't do that? I shouldn't do that! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't flirt with whomever I choose to flirt with!"

"Um…because…uh…just because!"

"That's really your reason?"

"Well, no…but that's what I'm going with!"

"If it's not your reason then what is?" I'd lowered my voice and was practically begging him to say it; for him to ask me or confess the feelings Tucker constantly told me he had for me that I'd come to believe over the course of the school day.

"Uh…That's for me to know. Just trust me?"

"Danny, I've never not trusted you. But it's obvious you don't trust me," I said. He gave me a confused look but I continued anyway. "You're the guy I've been waiting for, but I guess I'm just wasting my time. Sorry about everything." And then I kissed him on his cheek and ran all the way home.

_Danny's POV_

"Nice going Fenton," I muttered to myself. I'd skipped class and was aimlessly walking around town. Sam just told me she liked me as more-than-friends and then ran away.

_You should have chased after her and told her_, I thought to myself.

"I know."

_Then why didn't you?_

"I don't know."

_Why are you still not going after her?_

"I don't know."

_Why can't you just tell her?_

"I don't know!"

…

_"Do you love her?"_

"Yes," I said without hesitation. Then I realized what just happened. I hadn't hesitated. I didn't need to think about my answer. I didn't weigh the pros and cons of admitting it out loud to myself. I'd said it quick and without remorse. "Yes I do."

_Then what are you doing still talking to yourself? Go Ghost, find her, and tell her!_

"Don't have to tell me twice," I said with a chuckle as I set out to do just that.

_Sam's POV_

The last time I cried was at Grandpa's funeral. That was years ago. It felt good to cry again after all these years. I'd snuck in my house and changed into my usual clothes, leaving my hair down, and then found my way to a hill in the park with a lone tree. When I first leaned against the tree, shielding myself from all the other townspeople out and about in the park, I didn't take in the view of the city that it gave me. I'd just bawled my eyes out. After I cried myself dry and finally regulated my breathing, I looked up.

Somehow day had turned to evening. The sun was dipping down below the horizon and the stars were coming out one at a time. I sighed as I wondered for the billionth time what was to come. I'd pecked his cheek and then ran away. Everyone at school must know by now what had gone down. I was so stupid. This is all my fault.

Did I just ruin our friendship? What am I going to do now? Is he going to be mad? Is he going to avoid me? What about Tucker? Stupid breeze! I shivered as I rubbed my arms and legs. I'd forgotten my coat, yet another thing I did wrong today. I closed my eyes, rubbed my temples, and took deep breathes.

"You know, it's pretty chilly outside," a voice said from behind me. It was Danny's voice. I didn't turn around as I faintly saw a bright white flash come from behind me. No wonder I'd been cold. He'd been Phantom.

"No kidding," I dryly said. He's probably here to talk, but I wasn't ready yet. So I relied on my sarcasm to hide my feelings, like I'd been doing for most of my life.

"Sam, did you really mean all that? Back at the school?" he asked. I'd heard him walk up and he was probably standing right behind me, but I never broke my gaze with the horizon. Soon the sun would be gone and I'd be left in the darkness.

What should I say? Yes? I'm not ready to be laughed at or declined or anything. No? That would be lying and the time for lies have passed. I guess my silence gave me away before I could answer because before I knew it, I was sitting in his lap, his arms around me, and his chin was resting on my shoulder. I gasped and he chuckled, but otherwise we didn't say anything else for a long time. Not until there was only a sliver of the sun left in the sky did we break the silence.

"I guess Tucker was right," he said.

"For once," I replied. He laughed a little before removing his hand from my left side to dig around for something in his pocket. Goosebumps immediately covered my arm and I shivered, but it didn't last long because soon his arm was back.

"Um, do you still have that class ring? The one I was going to give to Val?" he asked. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as his cheeks burned from his embarrassment.

I wear a skirt, and it's pretty form fitting and kind of short, but what most people don't know is that it contains a small pocket near the bottom of the right corner on the front. It's small so it's hidden from plain view and has a zipper so it can be closed. When Danny had given me the ring that was meant for Val, he'd asked me to hold it for him. Back then I'd laughed, but I held on to it anyways because he'd asked me too.

I reached down and unzipped my pocket and held it up. "Who's Wes?" I asked as I stared down at the name engraved in the gold band.

"What?" he asked. He'd obviously not known about it, or had forgotten about it if his confused tone was anything to go by. I pointed it out to him and he said, "O, that," before taking the ring, flipping it around, and giving it back. This time when I read it, I read _Sam_; my name.

"O," I said. That was all that came to mind since I obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Ya, my Dad did it. When I talked to him about the whole girlfriend thing, he told me and gave me the ring. It was extremely awkward, but I'm glad he did it," Danny said as he took my hand and put the ring on my ring finger.

I'm Goth, right? Right. So why was this extremely cheesy moment making me smile and tear up? Because I was with Danny, and that one ring symbolized all my dreams and scared off all my fears. It wasn't black, but I loved it anyways.

"You're not going to ask?" I said, not willing to let the softness of the moment consume my Goth being.

He chuckled as he cupped my face with both his hands and turned my head so we were looking in each other's eyes as he asked, "Sam, would you like to be my girlfriend? Please?"

I smirked and said, "Well, only because you asked so nicely."

And then we kissed.

**So ya, very informal, very un-Sam like, and very simple. What can I say? I've got a thing for the fluff lately. I hope you didn't hate it, I hope you weren't scarred by it, and I hope that if you decided I'm crazy for writing this that you will take it upon yourself to write something "better." I write for myself and share with you guys, so I will ignore flames unless they actually bring up good points about how I can improve my writing. **

**Like I said, I'm focusing on another story, a long one if I write it write, so you'll probably get a few more One-Shots before I unveil it! Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
